


Can Pillows Kiss?

by Takanos_Love_Butt



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt
Summary: Again written to lift the spirits of people during the great OnB 28 depression!
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Can Pillows Kiss?

Can Pillows Kiss?

**A/N: Got another fluff ball for you guys. We all need it right? Had to get this down before it was purged from memory forever! Anyway, this is a small drabble with a heavily sleep deprived Ritsu finding he packed Takano’s house key and not his own. His desperation for sleep takes over in the most surprising of ways!**

“Uggghhh…” moaned a very sleepy Ritsu who was leaning against the wall of the elevator trying his hardest not to konk out right there. He was able to finally leave early for once, but his quest to become a better editor by binging tons of shoujo manga in the last couple of nights was weighing extremely heavy on him. No he’s not doing it unhealthily; making sure to eat so a certain nagging chief editor wouldn’t become a monkey on his back again. Well...at least more than he already was. 

“Can’t this thing go any faster?” He was just lucky no one else was stepping on or off on his way up. 

The rookie manga editor plodded to his apartment door, finally home at last! Ritsu rooted around in his bag for his house key. His nose scrunched at being reminded that he still held possession of Takano’s house key. He’d pulled it out thinking it was his. He then grunted and rooted around again. 

No house key. Not his anyway. “Aw shit!” he was growing angry at the fact that he was dead tired and he can’t find his key!! So he dumps his entire bag out and searches. 

Still nothing. Takano’s house key was the only key that was found. Ritsu bangs his head against the wall in frustration. He never pulls his keys out at the office or anywhere else so the only explanation was he’d simply left without it this morning and locked himself out of his house without knowing until now. 

“I didn’t put it back in my bag, did I?” he remembered that this was actually the second time today that he’d emptied this bag. The first time he was looking for his collection of pens and daily writing tools that had to have traveled to the bottom of the bag. He kicked himself for this untidy habit of just tossing his pens in this fairly large messy bag and not making use of the many inner pockets or dedicating one to his pens. 

Ritsu cursed to himself and moved to stuff all his things back into his cursed bag. He’d have to contact management in the morning just to let him back into his apartment. That would take forever and he was already on his last bit of fuel. “I’m so sleepy...I can’t take it anymore…” he whined to himself. At this point, he was going to be sleeping on the floor of the corridor. 

Ritsu’s hand brushed Takano’s house key as he put his stuff back in the bag. It was then that a very  _ peculiar _ idea crossed his mind. One he might kick himself for later. But desperate times call for desperate measures, dammit!!

“Do I even dare?” he said as he looked at the key he did have in his hand and looked toward the door it went to. 

Takano wasn’t home yet. He had one last meeting before clocking out for the day. Then Yokozawa had invited him out to have drinks for old time’s sake (by now, from what Ritsu has heard from Takano, Yokozawa has someone new. So no need for jealousy…though it does still twinge a bit.). 

Of COURSE it would be awkward to just waltz into his apartment and make himself at home, especially without him there………...but. “Takano-san...he said I could come over  _ whenever  _ right? I already have permission...right?” he pondered holding the key in his hand. His sleepiness and desire to not pass out in public winning this debate more and more. 

Ritsu huffed and picked his stuff up. He marched over to 1201 and stuck the unwanted house key into the slot unlocking his boss’s domain.  _ What am I doing, what am I doing, WHAT AM I FUCKING DOING?!?  _ Was screaming through his head as he entered Takano’s apartment without shame. But his sleepy mood wasn’t going to let that screaming about how improper this was get to him. 

Ritsu took off his shoes and put his bag and outerwear in the proper place. “God I’m so sleepy! But...I should at least leave a note...right?” he pondered again. However, his brain was already shot at this point. “Never mind. My shoes will be my note! He...he himself said I could be here..soo...he can’t complain,” 

All he wanted was a bed in private. Didn’t care if it was on the floor or not. But since there was an empty bed with no piles of clean clothes….he wasn’t about to pass  _ that  _ up!!

He went to the bedroom; one that made his heart beat hard several times just thinking about it. How many times he’s woken up here eager to escape quietly? Now, here he is. Crawling into this bed on his own. 

Ritsu just didn’t care anymore. He was dead tired and in very desperate need of sleep. He even took off his jeans because it’s so uncomfortable to sleep with the belt and denim scrunching up against him. Then flops on the warm, comfy bed with just his dress shirt, undies, and black socks. 

And he hates to admit this. Even to himself. But this bed is sooooo comfortable to him right now! “Smells like Takano-san…” he says as he hugs the lone pillow on the small bed.

He grips it tight hoping Takano would understand why he’s here...in his bed.  _ D-don’t worry so much about it. He said I can come over whenever I want, right? That’s why he gave me this key in the first place!! _

Forcefully shoving all those worries aside with the weight of sleepiness taking him, he dozed off for a much needed rest. 

/(^x^)\

Takano returned to his complex half-tipsy. He and Yokozawa had a nice chat about work, but anything that wasn’t related to it, he would end up talking about his new life with the Kirishimas. 

It was cute and lovable, yes. But Takano couldn’t get by how jealous he felt knowing he’d love that kind of life with Ritsu. Not only to spend your life with your lover, but a child to care for and bring all the more happiness to that life. A loving family. 

It was a FAR CRY from where he was with his Ritsu at this point. Though the thought of wanting to adopt a child with him gave him a happy daydream. A fantasy that’s been in his dreams since he met his star rookie almost a year ago. 

He fought with himself not to get depressed as he marched to his apartment and stuck his key in. Takano found that the door had already been unlocked and immediately stood on guard. 

When he entered, he found a pair of shoes not belonging to him. He checked the side closet to find more outerwear and a bag that  _ also  _ didn’t belong to him. Rather, they belonged to someone he deeply loved and couldn’t forget over 10 years. Though he’d  **_never_ ** thought that he’d actually use his key. Especially since he fought so hard to give it back to him. 

“...Tadaima…” he called. But no one answered and the lights to the living room and kitchen area were still off. The only light on was the hallway. It only took him a second before he found the soundly sleeping figure in his bed in his room, hugging his pillow dressed only in his button down, boxers, and socks. The sexiest he's ever seen him. He even had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming...

/(^x^)\

Ritsu felt something pulled out from beneath him, then cover his body. 

“Hey...scoot over just a little…” he heard a familiar voice say. To which he responded by moving over, but only just a little. The bed wasn’t that big to begin with. 

He was still too sleepy to realize the blanket had been pulled out from under him and that there was an odd weight trying to join him in this bed. Ritsu even growled thinking whoever it was trying to wake him would grant him five more minutes of snooze time. “....Nnnn…dun wanna go to school...”

The too familiar voice chuckled at that. “Here, you can lay like this…” he heard the voice once more. He then felt his body being pulled on top of some rather comfortable pillows and blankets. 

It was so warm. 

So comforting that he didn’t dare move.  _ Ahhh it feels so nice! _ his brain still very sleepy and not catching onto his surroundings one bit. He dug in his face into the softness and warmth of the pillow. It even felt like this pillow was holding him back! Supporting and caressing his body like a baby being comforted as he napped on a parent’s shoulder. 

If that wasn’t all, he even felt the loving heat of a nuzzle in his hair, followed by soft little kisses. And was his back being rubbed? Ritsu didn’t care though. This felt so comfortable and soothing as if he were a kid again being coddled. He even put his leg around to hold onto this pillow like a koala. Giving this pillow a real loving squeeze with both his arms and legs.  _ It’s funny how this pillow smells more like Takano-san than the other pillow… _

Ritsu gave another koala squeeze and heard something rather peculiar. The pillow hummed in pleasure from this action? He then felt more kisses on his head.  _ Wait...can pillows kiss?  _ Ritsu tried to think in his half-conscious state.  _ This pillow is weird…..wait… _

The more he pondered, the more awake he became as he realized the ‘pillow’ he was clinging to and squeezing wasn’t a pillow at all. What he thought was plush supporting his bottom were actually a pair of thighs between his own. Matter of fact, everything he thought was the plush of a pillow was actually another person. 

Ritsu felt the color drain from his face as he also remembered one important detail about this night and how this was not his home. 

“Ta-Takano-san?!” Ritsu shot up. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!!” 

Takano groaned a bit at the loss of contact that he too seemed to enjoy. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“I’m really sorry. See I locked myself out of my house and I was just so sleepy and you said I could come here so I just….” Ritsu tried in one breath; his apology very reminiscent of Oda Ritsu. He tried to get up but his legs had gotten entangled with Takano’s own when he started squeezing him in his slumber. Not only that but he was still being held down with his arms. “I’m...I’m really sorry for barging in...but I was just so sleepy I couldn’t take it anymore,” 

The groggy Takano had to rub his head a few times to figure out why Ritsu was all of a sudden so jumpy. He was so cuddly just a moment ago, too. “Again, why are you apologizing? That’s why I gave you the key, right?”

“Yeah...but, but…it’s improper when you’re not here, right? And...um...” Ritsu tried squirming out of Takano’s grip. “I..um...seemed to have mistaken you for a pillow while I was sleeping…I’m really sorry about that! You can let me up now,” 

“Yeah I don’t think that’s going to happen…”

“Wha?!”

“Do you honestly think I’m going to let you go after you came into my home and slept in my bed? You even had your pants off and your shirt unbuttoned for me!”

“For yo---?! That was because I was wearing jeans with a belt and it’s uncomfortable to sleep in them! I didn’t mean anything by it!” Ritsu voice got a little frantic as he realized Takano thought he  _ intended  _ to look that way for him when he came home. 

“Uh-huh. You even held onto me and squeezed me. Squeezed me with your legs even…”

“Like I said, I mistook you for a pillow! Oh...n-never mind…” Ritsu gave up. He should’ve seen this coming from miles away the moment he stepped foot in this apartment of his own accord.  _ It’s my own damn fault… I’m just so tired, I couldn’t help it. _

Ritsu was still very tired and very sleepy. And Takano feels so warm and soft… Not wanting to fight him anymore, he laid his head back down on Takano’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, just let me rest a bit more. Then I’ll go back home…”

“You’re staying until the management office opens, idiot. You don’t have a key remember?” Takano felt really giddy about this since it would seem that they would also be sharing the morning and having breakfast together. Ritsu didn’t have any other clothes, but of course if he didn’t want to wear some of the chief editor’s clothes, then he had no issues with Ritsu walking around in his underwear. “Hey Ritsu. Squeeze me like you did before, with your arms and legs,” 

Ritsu obviously wanted to tell him off again, but he just didn’t have the energy and gave in. “You like being squeezed like this?”

“If it’s you, yes. That felt so very nice…” he said nuzzling Ritsu’s hair again. “Hold me tight, Ritsu. Hold me tight and never let go…”

**End Note: This was pretty hard to write because everytime I thought about it, I ended up cuddling my pillows and blankets and would end up falling asleep ^^;; So hopefully this successfully gives you cuddle feels.**


End file.
